Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila (Pope Gaiden)
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Rencana Pope Shion untuk membaca buku dengan tenang hancur berantakan gara-gara gorila. Dan bukan hanya sehari ... melainkan dua hari!


A/N : Kami adalah Saint-Holic Gaiden. Di sini kami, _author-author_ fanfiksi Indonesia, kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima segala _season_-nya dengan semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya, menerima semua karakter dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima segala _pairing_ yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa _flame_ dan _bashing_.

Fic ini, _Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila_, adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS yang telah kami tinggalkan. Kini kami bangkit dari hiatus dan mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga fandom ini menjadi terhormat dan berharga untuk kembali diperjuangkan.

**Disclaimer: **Masami Kurumada-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

* * *

**#**

**~Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila~**

**(Pope Gaiden)**

**#**

**#**

* * *

Sejak tadi, raungan itu sudah terdengar dari kejauhan.

"_ROARRR!"_

—memekakkan telinga.

"_GRAAAW!"_

—tidak enak didengar.

"_BAK! BUK! PYAAAR!"_

—benar-benar berisik.

Tapi seorang Aries Shion tidak tampak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Dia tetap duduk santai di kursi Pope kebesarannya, asyik membaca sebuah buku berbahasa Tibet di pangkuan. Tak acuh dengan berbagai hiruk-pikuk yang sudah berjam-jam melanda Sanctuary, kawasan suci yang seharusnya ia awasi.

Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak peduli pada Sanctuary. Bukan pula karena dia tak punya rasa tanggung jawab. Tak mungkin Athena memberi jabatan Pope pada Saint yang tidak kapabel. Shion hanya berpikir, suara ribut-ribut itu pastilah kejadian-kejadian yang biasa terjadi. Mungkin Milo berulah, lalu Aphrodite marah. Atau bisa jadi Deathmask dan Aiolia bertengkar. Hal-hal semacam itu—makanan sehari-hari Sanctuary setelah semuanya kembali damai.

Maka Shion melanjutkan membaca. Tenang, santai, tenteram.

"_GROAAAR!"_

Belum juga sepuluh menit, kedamaian itu koyak seketika. Raungan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pendengaran entah kenapa kini terasa begitu dekat.

Dengan gerakan halus yang nyaris tak kentara, Shion mengalihkan pandangan dari buku ke arah pintu masuk Papacy.

_BAM … BAM …._

Telinganya menangkap suara debam membahana. Semakin lama semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Terdengar pula sedikit geraman, retakan, juga suara batu hancur.

Naluri Shion segera menyatakan waspada. Perlahan, Pope berambut hijau itu menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia berdiri.

Suara raungan itu terdengar lagi.

Kini Shion jelas bisa memprediksi, ada _sesuatu _sedang menuju kuil paling atas di Sanctuary tempatnya berada sekarang. Entah apa itu—tampaknya sesuatu yang besar dan berisik. Oh, tak lupa: destruktif. Sangat destruktif.

Gaung langkah-langkah itu kini semakin mendekat. Shion berjalan mendekati pintu masuk—tentu saja tidak terlalu dekat. Lima meter dirasanya cukup aman. Toh ia memiliki _Crystal Wall_.

Lagi-lagi raungan.

Namun, kali ini bukan hanya suara.

Sosok _makhluk itu _pun muncul di depan mata.

Tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan Shion sendiri, tapi makhluk itu jelas memiliki massa berkali-kali lipat. Kalau dilihat sepintas, dia mirip manusia … hanya saja kedua tangannya lebih panjang daripada kaki. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya tertutup rambut berwarna gelap, kecuali beberapa bagian: telapak tangan, telapak kaki, serta wajahnya. Kepalanya besar, sementara matanya kecil kecokelatan. Tak ada ekor di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Otak Shion memproses visualisasi makhluk di hadapannya, mencocokkan dengan folder-folder memori dari buku-buku yang pernah dibacanya. Kecocokan seratus persen didapatnya dari sebuah kata:

GORILA.

Setelah mengenali, kening Shion berkerut sedikit. Beberapa pertanyaan timbul. Yang pertama tentu saja: _bagaimana bisa ada gorila di Sanctuary?_

Tapi … sebenarnya bukan hal aneh, mengingat memang ada gorila yang tinggal di gunung. Bukan tidak mungkin, seekor gorila hidup di kawasan pegunungan seperti lokasi geografis Sanctuary ini. Belum pernah ada seorang pun pernah mengecek dan menyatakan secara gamblang, "Di sini tidak ada gorila." Jadi wajar sa—

"_RAAAWR!"_

Gorila itu mengayunkan lengannya yang panjang. Shion masih jauh dari jangkauan, tapi secara refleks dia melompat menghindar ke belakang. Lantai Papacy, yang baru diperbaiki beberapa bulan silam, kini terpaksa menganga kembali. Karpet merah yang melapisinya tercabik, sementara lantai batu di bawahnya retak menyerpih.

Sepertinya gorila ini cukup brutal. Setidaknya … mereka tidak makan manusia.

… yah, entah gorila yang ini.

Gorila yang dimaksud kembali meraung. Tangannya kembali menghentak ke sana-sini, menciptakan lubang-lubang lain di lantai. Shion mulai jengkel. Gorila ini harus segera dibereskan, sebelum Papacy benar-benar porak poranda.

Namun, Shion tidak mau membunuh gorila itu. Sang Pope tahu betul, gorila adalah spesies langka di dunia. Selain itu, Graud Foundation adalah salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar untuk organisasi pelindung hewan yang hampir punah. Athena akan kecewa sekali padanya kalau dia membunuh gorila itu.

Mungkin karena hal itu juga, para Gold Saint tidak menghabisi si gorila. Makanya dia bisa tiba di kuil paling atas.

Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang adalah menghentikan sepak terjang makhluk itu.

"_Crystal Net_!"

Shion ber-_teleport _cepat ke belakang gorila. Jari-jarinya lincah menciptakan jaring kristal di sekeliling hewan tersebut. Warna merah jambu _cosmo_-nya berpendar mengelilingi si gorila, yang kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja terjebak dalam silinder aneh dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Sesaat, Shion memerhatikan gorila yang terkurung itu. Dia sudah tidak meraung lagi, hanya menggeram-geram lemah. Dan suaranya itu … agak sedikit menyayat hati.

Seperti …

_Menangis_ ….

Shion mengambil telepon genggam dari saku jubah Pope-nya. Sejak kembali ke Tokyo, Nona Saori lebih banyak memantau Sanctuary dengan menelepon Shion.

"Dengan Graud Foundation? Saya Shion dari Sanctuary. Ada gorila lepas di sini. Ya, gorila. Dia mengamuk sejak tadi. Bisakah Anda menyiapkan tim untuk menanganinya? Nanti saya akan membawa gorila itu ke sana. Belum, saya belum melaporkannya pada Nona Saori …."

Lima menit kemudian Shion ber-_teleport _pergi, dengan gorila itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Shion mendapat tamu ketika dia baru saja ingin membaca buku yang kemarin tertunda.

"Selamat pagi, Shion."

"Selamat pagi, Athena."

Mereka saling bertukar senyum.

"Aku sudah dengar tindakan yang kaulakukan kemarin," kata Saori lembut. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan gorila itu, Shion."

"Dia juga makhluk hidup, Athena. Sama seperti kita."

Saori mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya dia begitu karena kehilangan bayinya," kini wajah Saori berubah sedih. "Sepertinya ada pemburu tak bertanggung jawab yang menculik bayi gorila itu … barangkali untuk diselundupkan atau diperjualbelikan. Sanctuary adalah tempat penuh manusia yang terdekat dari habitat gorila itu, makanya dia mengamuk di sini. Mungkin dia mengira bisa menemukan bayinya."

_Tragis. Pantas saja gorila itu terdengar sedih_, batin Shion.

"Di mana gorila itu sekarang?"

"Tim dari Graud Foundation mengirimnya ke Afrika. Biarlah dia kembali bertemu sesamanya di sana. Kuharap dia bertemu pasangan baru dan segera memiliki bayi lagi."

Hening sejenak. Kesedihan samar menggantung di udara akibat ulah manusia biadab yang seenaknya saja memperlakukan sesama makhluk ciptaan Tuhan.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku membawa orang-orang Graud Foundation untuk mereparasi kerusakan Sanctuary akibat amukan gorila kemarin. Selama mereka bekerja, aku ingin kau dan para Gold Saint ikut aku. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama ke Afrika, melihat langsung gorila di tempat aslinya. Mereka sangat manis, lho."

Sebenarnya Shion ragu kedua belas Gold Saint bersedia ikut, setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sang Pope juga tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka kalau mendengar kata 'manis' disematkan pada gorila.

Tapi seperti biasa, loyalitas Shion pada Athena membuatnya tidak membantah. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baik, Athena."

Hari ini pun, bukunya terpaksa kalah lagi oleh gorila.

**The End**

**#**

**#**

* * *

A/N: Semua detail tentang gorila diambil dari Wikipedia.

.

… fanfiksi yang satu ini meluruhkan segala kecemasan saya yang selama beberapa tahun mengganjal, akibat status mengawang setelah meninggalkan FSSI begitu saja usai sebuah fanfiksi berjudul "Selalu Kembali". Fanfiksi ini sangat pendek, memang … sejujurnya saya tak terlalu memerhatikan Shion, jadi mungkin tak bisa sempurna mengeksplorasi karakternya. Tapi saya harap, ada manfaat yang bisa diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


End file.
